User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 45
Subject Here I had no idea for a title so...I chose this one! Anyway, it took 3 weeks for me to be demoted! Don't see why we can't wait that long for me to be re-promoted :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 12:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What happened to the chat? Why is nobody on it? Not even CPChatBot? ~Perapin :) (talk) 19:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sharp eye ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Do we still need this? Since MediaWiki:Common.js/profileTags.js was created, do we still need the following in MediaWiki:Wikia.js? $(document).ready(function() { function usertagscleanup() { if ($("body.ns-2 hgroup .tag.patroller-user").length > 0) { // if the user has a patroller tag $("hgroup .tag.rollback-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide rollback tag $("hgroup .tag.chatmoderator-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide chatmoderator tag $("hgroup .tag.patroller-user").css("margin-left","5px"); } else if ($("body.ns-2 hgroup .tag.rollback-user").length > 0) { // if the user has no patroller tag but has a rollback tag $("hgroup .tag.chatmoderator-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide chatmoderator tag $("hgroup .tag.rollback-user").css("margin-left","5px"); } } setTimeout(usertagscleanup, 1000) }); Kallie Jo (talk) 20:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Music Hey P-P , how can i get music on my userpage? If you can help, plz give me music which is related to black puffles. Kanpo1 (talk) 03:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Please can an you protect my base user page. because i copied it to userpage.js -- Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 09:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) So do we demote Mixer? The vote was supposed to end today. 11:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) SWF Help where can i get the .swf file for this thing? If you know please tell me. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better Bot Hi, bureaucrat I decided to ask! Can I create a bot? And, if you say yes, where do I request for one? :P BRICKLEBERRY! 13:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bot Link I would like to make the for edit clean ups and minor edits while I use this account for major edits and everything else :P BTW Like my new signature? BRICKLEBERRY! 13:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC) My SubscribeToJAS Template Hi P-P If you remember i have a subscribe template and i got a few things to ask you. #Jnk9 had subscribed but he quit the wiki so can I take the template off his talk page? #Chriskim98 has the template on his talk page archives but they are locked so can you take them off? Ok thanks. 23:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC) sockpuppet p-p, i think you need to ip check User:HighAuthority because hes seems like tiff or nick socks! he act like tiff and use the word "prestige" that tiff always use in the past. and he using the "what is socks mean?" jokes that tiff made and always use too! you need to ip check! i am the first to think HA is tiff and in the chat when HA come, i can only remember there are wikiamaster123 and kobi smith. please ip check him! Penguin44eve (talk) 10:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) sockpuppet2 but thats what i have for the proof. you can ask wikiamaster123 and kobi smith for more proof as i leave long before HA leave. Penguin44eve (talk) 01:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but it was my idea ur meen cuz u steel stuff from me im not ever talk to u again --cakelover42 (talk) 18:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :lolwut :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::idk ::lets hack cakelover42 --piehater9001 (talk) 18:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Lets :P Anyway, here's a sorry pie :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::im goin to steel it cuz they dun like pie anyways --pielover9000 (talk) 18:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah okay. P.S. what happened to the '1' :P :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::idk i think cakelover87 hacked me --pielover9000 (talk) 18:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::O you should do something about this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::P.S. when to start using ? :::::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) never! --pielover9000 (talk) 18:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::pls no trolls scare me its my 3 birth day today :::Ah ok. Let's stop this discussion now, i think we're making some website's servers slower =] Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::lol good idea 19:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hello. Can you make this account a bot? Owner: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/France4 Bot: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/France4_Bot I would like to make a bot to help out the wiki more. Thanks! France4 Bot (talk) 22:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Twitter account Hi Penguin-Pal, Who runs the twitter account? I supposed we need more users to run it. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 23:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Updates http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates_27_Feb_2014. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 08:57, February 27, 2014 (UTC) coll pixel p-p i am absouletely thinking you must give people some change to make update post! not just cool pixel can! its way not fair and very unfair! GIVE PEOPLE CHANGE TO MAKE UPDATE BLOG! i am not jealous but he need to fairly give people change Penguin44eve (talk) 15:16, February 27, 2014 (UTC) =222222 no i am saying i am not jealous and i just want people get a fairness not just him can make one. i am sorry. i know i cant be like him and on the wikia much, but i just want fairness for user. plz dont angry Penguin44eve (talk) 15:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey P-P Can you please come on this wiki's chat. --~ Is that okay? 15:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC)